Yugi Puts the Millenium Puzzle Together
by Yami Bakura's Wife
Summary: Yes, a one-shot of Yugi putting the millenium puzzle together...heheheheh...:)


~~  
Jeshi: ^-^ My sister gave me this idea…isn't the little annoying brat so nice to me? Lol!

Bakura: _ My my, wasn't that NICE of you to say about your little sister..

Jeshi: _ Hey! The other day you said she was a doggy!!

Bakura: @_@ SO WHAT?!

Jeshi: ^-^ Anyways…people, be nice and don't kill me if this isn't accurate…I'm just havin' fun..lol

Bakura: *rolls eyes* She doesn't own anything from this story at all.

Jeshi: Yeppers! ^-^…and like I said..be nice…  
~~

One magical, fun-filled day (a/n: I SAID BE NICE!! I'M HAVIN' FUN!!! * ^_______^) Little 8-year old Yugi woke up…like always…and ventured downstairs of the game shop. His grandpa was strangely enough, dancing around the front counter with a mop.

Yugi gave his grandpa an odd stare, then assumed that it must be spring cleaning or something. It was then that his grandpa looked up at Yugi, dropped the mop with a huge smile, and skipped over to him with a feather duster.

"Yugi!! Today is the day we clean!!" He said happily and handed the feather duster to him.

"But..but Grandpa…" Yugi groaned. He didn't want to clean the smelly old shop, but Grandpa just gave him a pat on the head.

"Come on, Yugi, it'll be fun!" he exclaimed and handed him the feather duster. Yugi frowned, and reluctantly took it.

And so the cleaning began…while Yugi was dusting up…cardboard boxes…(a/n: -_-; he's a little kid, come on, people!! Lol) he got curious enough to look in one. Inside were old magazines, and a box…a little box…an interesting box…well, at least to him it was an interesting box. He took out the box, and opened it. Inside were little gold pieces of…something….but he knew it must be a puzzle of some sort.

Yugi smiled. He liked puzzles, especially ones that didn't make sense. He then heard his grandpa calling him.

"Yugi!! Get the broom, it's time to flush those rats out of the basement!" he heard his grandpa call. Yugi froze. He didn't like rats…especially when he had to chase them with a broom. There were always so many, (a/n: and yet, no one knows how they got there…^-^;;;) he just didn't like it. 

He looked around anxiously for a hiding place from his grandpa. There were a pile of boxes in the corner. He quickly, carrying the box with the golden pieces, climbed behind all the boxes and hid in the corner of the room. Fortunately for him, his grandpa walked right by the boxes without even thinking of looking for him behind them.

Yugi sighed in relief, then peered into the box again at the golden pieces. He slowly took them out one by one and examined them all. He then began putting them together.

And little Yugi sat there for hours trying to put the strange puzzle together…and days….and the days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months…and months turned to years…until….

**__**

~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~8 HORRIBLE YEARS LATER…~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~

The older Yugi, as we apparently see him today, still worked anxiously on that puzzle…behind those boxes. Nope, his grandpa never looked for him behind the boxes ever. And still wasn't….

Yugi's eyes were dark and his eyelids drooped…he had drool hanging from the corner of his mouth, and his eyes were red and bloodshot. He picked up the last golden piece…

"Finally…after….8 years…and after losing…186 880 hours of sleep…I finally have it…this puzzle…is finished…" He said wearily. He stared at the almost complete puzzle. It seemed to be a pyramid shape.

"I wonder…why is it like that?" he asked himself, while trying to put the last piece in. He felt the tension rise inside him as he tried to push the small piece in with the rest of its 'siblings'. But then a problem occurred…quite a big problem actually…

The last piece wouldn't go in…

Yugi looked a the puzzle with a questionable look on his face. Why wasn't this piece going in? He examined the body of the puzzle carefully, to make sure he had everything right, then looked back at the lone piece. He saw how he was trying to put it in…it should just go in, right? He wasn't holding it wrong, and he knew it.

"Why…why won't it?.."he started getting frustrated trying to fit the piece in has he mumbled to himself, "go in…Damn, why won't you go in?!"

After another 5 hours, Yugi had had it. He screamed angrily at the difficult puzzle and threw it against the wall behind him in the corner. For a split second he was proud of himself, with the fact that he'll just cool down and try again, either that or it'll just sit there for another how many years, never being completed. 

'_No wonder it was in a dusty old box…_' Yugi thought. But just as soon as he was proud of himself, he became shocked. When he threw it, he heard a smash…he looked behind him, only to see the puzzle laying there, in all the pieces it had originally started in. Yugi's eye twitched when he saw the broken puzzle. He had worked 8 long years, without sleep, food or water…without anything but the determination to get that damn puzzle together..and now….

He screamed angrily again. He smacked his head into the wall and groaned. He then sulkily picked up the puzzle and began working on it again….

**__**

~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ ANOTHER 8 YEARS…~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~

Yes, that's right. Little Yugi Mouto worked on that stupid damned puzzle for another 8 years, and he didn't even get older!! HOW is beyond me!! But finally, he was down to once piece again. And yet again, it would not go in. Yugi groaned.

"Ohhhh…PLEASE go in???" he begged it.

The piece went in.

Yugi stared at the completed puzzle, his eye twitching. He then heard a sound from it….like…a beeping sound. When he put his ear up to it, a bee flew into his ear. He ran around screaming, and after he got the bee out, he stared at the puzzle again. The beeping sound was still there. He put his ear up to it..and heard a very very faint voice say…

"Please hang up and try your call again…line is busy, please hang up and try your call again…" came the voice of a telephone operator…

Yes, in the end Yugi got the puzzle built, and the found Yami, and all that other fun stuff…lol ^-^

~~  
Jeshi: Yeah, sorry if that ending was…odd or 'abrupt' as some would probably put it.

Bakura: O_O…….odd

Jeshi: ^-^ Yes, very odd..and like I said, be nice people!! =P  
~~


End file.
